Lizzie's 21st
by RonsLuver
Summary: Its Lizzie's 21st Birthday and Gordo has a few surprises up his sleeve! Short fluffy fic-let!
1. Chapter One

Authors Note: Hey guys!! This is just a quick fluffy story to keep me occupied until I can update 'It Runs In The Family', I actually started writing this story months ago but it sort of got pushed aside, so I figured if I posted the first chapter then I'd have more reason to finish it! As always, if it's good, tell me, if its bad then tell me but please be nice about it :-) This is not quite a one-shot fic but it's also not a long fic, so we'll just call it a fic-let!! Hope you all enjoy it, thanks for reading!! Big thanks to DaleJr8FanDMP and lizzie-mcguire-is-weird!!  
  
PS- I know the title sucks but I couldn't think of anything else.

Rated PG-13: I think its ok, there's nothing too bad or descriptive, but if you feel it should be different, let me know.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!  
  
**Lizzie's 21st**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
David Gordon woke to the early summer morning sun beaming through the window. He gazed down at the beautiful blonde that was in his arms. He smiled to himself as he stroked a strand of her golden locks out of her face. He considered himself a very lucky man, ever since that magical night on a rooftop in Rome Gordo had the girl of his dreams. Seven years on, he and Lizzie McGuire were still very much in love. Tomorrow was going to be Lizzie's 21st birthday. Gordo had it all planned out. They were going to spend the day with their good friend Miranda and her boyfriend Matt McGuire (yes that's right, Matt McGuire), Matt and Miranda got together when Matt became a freshman at UCLA, the same college that the trio attend. They were about to enter their final year in college and Gordo had something big up his sleeve for the following night. After spending time with Matt and Miranda, Gordo was going to take Lizzie out for a romantic birthday celebration where she was in for a big surprise. Gordo's thoughts were interrupted when he felt the love of his life stir in his arms. Lizzie cuddled closer to his chest, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up in to Gordo's blue eyes, "morning" she said with a smile.  
  
"Have I ever told you that I love it when you smile?" Gordo said laying a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Hmmm...have I ever told you that I love it when you do that?" Lizzie replied with another smile looking up at her boyfriend. As blue eyes met brown they both knew what was going to happen next, Gordo slowly leaned down and captured Lizzie's lips in a passionate kiss. They were laid there in Lizzie's bed kissing wildly, hands roaming, the thrill of being caught exciting them both all the more. True, they had known each other for 21 years, officially dating for the past 7 years, but they hadn't let on to their parents just how intimate they were with each other.  
  
As their kisses progressed, they failed to notice the sound of a door closing. But the loud foot steps climbing the stairs quickly got their attention and they instantly pulled away from each other. Gordo swiftly gathered all of his clothes up off the floor and hurried into Lizzie's closet, while Lizzie hastily tried to fix her hair and put her bra back on that Gordo had removed only moments ago. Seconds later there was a knock on her bedroom door.  
  
Glancing quickly around her room doing a last minute check she replied, "hmmm...uh uh come in."  
  
On Lizzie's command, none other than Jo McGuire walked in to her daughter's room. "Morning honey," Jo greeted cheerfully, "were you alright by yourself last night? I can't believe Gammy McGuire fell down the stairs again....at least now we know who you got your clumsy spells from," Jo said with a hint of laughter in her voice.  
  
Lizzie let out a nervous laugh that didn't go unnoticed. "Umm, yeah, I was ok by myself."  
  
"Ok then, have you had breakfast yet?" As Jo said this, a noise was heard from the other side of the room.

"What was that?" Jo asked looking directly at Lizzie.  
  
"Umm, probably just the wind outside" Lizzie said a little too quickly.  
  
Jo suspiciously walked over to the other side of the room, "Lizzie, it's the middle of summer, its not windy outside!" With that said Jo swiftly opened the closet door to reveal an embarrassed looking Gordo wearing only his boxers, holding a pile of clothes in his arms.  
  
"Uhh...m..morning Mrs McGuire, umm your home early," Gordo said slowly.  
  
"Come on out Gordo," Jo said calmly, surprising both Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
Gordo walked out of the closet and took a seat on the bed next to Lizzie.  
  
"We can explain mom, we..." Lizzie didn't get to finish her explanation because her mother cut in before she had a chance, she was rather relieved because she couldn't think of an explanation to give her.  
  
"Explain what Lizzie? You're practically 21, you don't need to explain anything." Jo stated.  
  
"What? I thought, well, we thought that you and the Gordon's would be disappointed since we aren't married." Lizzie explained.  
  
"Lizzie, you and Gordo have been seeing each other for the past seven years, in my book it seems like the two of you are already married anyway, I don't mind but....your father is a different matter. He still sees you as his little girl. But there's no time like the present, so why don't I go down stairs and talk things through with your father, while you two get dressed." Jo suggested then heading to the door.  
  
"Umm sure, we'll be down in a while," Lizzie replied somewhat nervously.  
  
Just before exiting, Jo turned back and said with a smile "by the way Gordo, nice boxers."  
  
Gordo's face turned many shades of red before turning to face his girlfriend. "Well, are you ready for this?"

* * *

Jo made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sat on the stool next to her husband and pushed his newspaper down.  
  
"Hey, what was that for? I was reading that, there's going to be a gnome fare coming to town next month, can you believe that?" Sam sounded excited.  
  
"Sam, we need to talk," Jo said.  
  
"What did I do?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing Sam, its about Lizzie. There has been a development in Lizzie's and Gordo's relationship, well I say development, I suspect its been going on for quite a bit, but...." She was cut off by her husband.  
  
"Jo, are you saying what I think you are?" Sam wanted to know.  
  
"Gordo and Lizzie have been sleeping together," Jo said boldly.  
  
"Where's Gordo? I'll have him, I will!"  
  
"Calm down Sam! She's almost 21, they've known each other forever and not to mention been in a serious relationship for the past 7 years, can you honestly say you weren't expecting this? You should be glad that its Gordo, and not just some random guy she met at college!" Jo said sternly.  
  
Sam calmed down a bit after realising his wife was right, he looked at her softly before speaking "but, but she's my little girl, its just a lot to take."  
  
Jo placed a comforting arm around her husbands shoulders, "I know she's your little girl, she's my little girl too, we've just got to let her go." Jo paused for a moment and then said "you didn't act like this when we found out about Matt and Miranda."  
  
"That's different."  
  
"Why?" Jo asked.  
  
"Because he's my boy! It's a guy thing." Jo let out a small laugh but then told her husband, "Sam, when Lizzie and Gordo come down here, I want you to treat them as you normally would, ok!!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll do my best."  
  
"Good," Jo said with a smile, then placed a kiss on his cheek before getting up to start breakfast.  
  
"You know you were right about one thing" Sam said getting Jo's attention, "I'm glad its Gordo."  
  
Moments later Lizzie and Gordo nervously walked into the kitchen holding hands.  
  
"Morning dad" Lizzie greeted carefully. "Good morning Mr McGuire" Gordo added just as cautiously.  
  
"Good morning you two, are you joining us for breakfast?" Sam asked putting on his bravest face.  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'm gonna miss mom's cooking when I go back to college next week." Lizzie said, relieved her father hadn't said anything.  
  
The couple walked over and each took a seat near Sam. Lizzie looked up to her mother and shared a knowing smile. Everyone remained in an uncomfortable silence while Jo made the breakfast, after she served up the pancakes the silence was finally interrupted when Gordo politely asked "Mr McGuire, can you pass me the syrup, please?"  
  
"Gordo, I've known you as long as I've known my own daughter, I think it's about time you called me Sam." Sam finished with a smile as he handed the young man the syrup.  
  
Gordo looked carefully towards Lizzie and Mrs McGuire before looking back to Mr McGuire, "Ok...Sam". 

* * *

Lizzie and Gordo spent the entire day together enjoying all the free time they had left before going back to college. They were so relieved that this morning went well; it meant that they didn't have to sneak around no more.  
  
That night Gordo was laid awake with Lizzie in his arms when he heard a noise come from down stairs. He slowly moved from Lizzie's embrace, put his robe on and slowly made his way downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen, he was greeted by Sam sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in hand looking at what looked like a photo album.  
  
"Hey Sam, what you doing up this late?" Gordo asked taking a seat opposite Mr McGuire.  
  
Sam sighed "I'm just taking a walk down memory lane. My little girl's all grown up, it's just kind of hard for a father to accept. Just look at the two of you in this photograph," Sam said turning the photo album around so Gordo could see the photo of him and Lizzie sat side by side, wearing only their diapers and holding hands. "You were both inseparable even back then, we all knew you would get together eventually....And I'm glad you did."  
  
Gordo smiled, "Um...Sam I actually have something I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Go ahead son, I'm all ears."  
  
"Um....well..well," 'come on I can do this, just ask him, I've known him as long as I've known Lizzie, the worst he can say is no, right?' "I know this is sort of old fashioned now with it being the 21st century and all but, I wanted to know what you'd think if I asked Lizzie to marry me?"  
  
Sam was shocked, he wasn't expecting this. A few minutes had passed and not a word was said, Gordo was beginning to get a little worried but was surprised when he saw a smile appear on Sam's face.  
  
"I...I think that is great news son, I couldn't be more happy for you both!"  
  
Gordo let out a sigh of relief "that's great, I was planning on asking her tomorrow sometime before her party. Just don't tell anybody, I want this to be a surprise."  
  
"I won't say anything," confirmed Sam.  
  
Gordo sat there with a sudden look of worry "I just hope she says yes."  
  
"Don't worry, I know she'll say yes. You both remind me of Jo and I at your age, you're both lucky to have each other."  
  
"Thanks, and I'm the one who's lucky. I think I'm gonna go on back to bed now, as it turns out, I have a very big day ahead of me tomorrow, goodnight." Gordo said as he stood up from the table.  
  
"Goodnight son." 

* * *

Ok so, if you haven't gathered it yet, this is a pure 100% L/G fluff fic, or as my good friend DaleJr8 would say, its 'fluffier than a room full of pillows'.  
  
Please leave me a review if you have time.  
  
Thanks 

Loopylou  
  
Oh and Beckie, if you're out there, please forgive me, I haven't forgotten to work on your chapter, I just kinda got side tracked, I will do it asap.


	2. Chapter Two

Hey guys here it is, the second chapter. Gosh!! 12 reviews just for one chapter, I feel so honoured...lol!! Since this chapter is a little shorter than the first, I'm gonna take this time to thank a few of you out there.....  
  
**LiLwhitegurl89**: Aww you called me a great writer, thanks I have been wondering the same thing myself for the past few months, a lot of the great writers seem to have gone into hibernation...this brings me to my next point......  
  
**blondie41**: I always appreciate an honest review especially from a friend, but you see, as I just mentioned, a lot of the well known writers seem to have disappeared so there has been a lack of decent stories as of late, especially in the fluff department, so I felt we all needed a quick fluffy fic just to keep us going. Yeah I know its not really original, but most fluff isn't, it doesn't bother me though, if people are enjoying it then I'm happy...ttys!!  
  
**choco88**: thanks for your review, to be honest, I can't stand Harry Potter, sorry...but hey, everyone's different, if you do decide to write a Lizzie fic, I'll be sure to read it!!  
  
**lizzie-mcguire-is-weird**: Yup, I finally got around to posting it, it only took me what?...about 8 months? And its still not finished...I betta get on with it! ttys!!  
  
**Black Knight 03**: Yeah I liked Sam's reaction too, thanks for reviewing!!  
  
**queenduckie**: glad to know you approve thanks for reviewing!  
  
As for **star429**, **I3itterSweet**, **AdamsGurl**, **starkeys**, **Alisa** and **daisy**, thank you so much for your reviews. This is my first Lizzie fic written by myself, so to know that a lot of people like it gives me a whole new boost of encouragement and confidence, thanks again to everyone who reviewed!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :-( Nope not even Adam Lamberg.  
  
Ohh yeah and as blondie41 pointed out, certain aspects of this story may not be original...I don't know. If I have, by some chance written something that is familiar to another story, perhaps even one of your stories, I want to apologize now and I hope you can forgive me....its all in the interest of entertainment!!!  
  
Enough blabbering, on with the story...enjoy!  
  
Lizzie's 21st  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was the morning of Lizzie's 21st Birthday.  
  
She lay awake resting her head upon Gordo's shoulder thinking to herself. 'This is it, the big 21, I am now officially an adult! I can't believe how great my life has turned out, I have a great family, great friends and a wonderful boyfriend; what more could I wish for?'  
  
Lizzie's train of thought was interrupted by the voice of a drowsy Gordo.  
  
"Hey birthday girl!"  
  
Lizzie raised her head from Gordo's shoulder to give him a sweet good morning kiss, "hey," Lizzie said with a smile as she pulled away.  
  
Not content with a single kiss, Gordo pulled Lizzie down for another much longer, more passionate kiss. As the kiss grew more fervent the couple lost themselves in each other. Gordo rolled Lizzie over moving his kisses down her neck causing Lizzie to let out a playful giggle "hmmm.......I love you."  
  
"I love you too" Gordo replied never taking his lips from his girlfriend's neck.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs......  
  
Matt and Miranda came through the front door hand in hand.  
  
"G'morning mum," Matt greeted as they came through in to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey!" Miranda offered with a smile.  
  
"Hey there son, hi Miranda!" Jo said with a smile.  
  
"Where's Lizzie? Its her birthday, I'm surprised she's not already down here asking for her presents!" Matt asked.  
  
With a sly smile on her face Jo replied, "well, both she _and Gordo_ will most likely be still asleep."  
  
"She _and Gordo_?" Matt asked making sure he heard right.  
  
"Yes, _and Gordo_," Jo confirmed.  
  
"And dad's ok with that?" Matt asked amazed.  
  
"Yep," replied Sam as he walked into the kitchen unnoticed. "There comes a time when a father just has to let his little girl go," finished Sam as he looked into the eyes of his wife.  
  
"Well if you don't mind, I think I'll just go wake them up," Miranda said already heading towards the stairs.  
  
Back upstairs........  
  
The only thing left between Lizzie and Gordo was Lizzie's smooth silk night gown. As Gordo began to move it slowly up her body, making sure never to take his lips from hers, the bedroom door swung open.  
  
"Happy Birthday Li...." Miranda started but quickly realised what she had interrupted as she saw both Lizzie and Gordo hurrying to hide themselves under the covers.  
  
"Ugghhh.....um Miranda, huh...what are you doing here so early?" Lizzie asked looking a little flushed.  
  
"I...I'm sorry for interrupting umm...._that_, I didn't know you were....well you know, but its 9 o'clock. Aren't we supposed to be spending the day together?"  
  
"Yeah, we just got a little side tracked," Gordo explained.  
  
"Well, there's plenty of time for that later, come on, get dressed!" Miranda ordered with a smile as she left the room.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo both looked at each other and burst into laughter before diving under the covers.

* * *

45 minutes later, both Lizzie and Gordo made their way into the kitchen, fully clothed and ready to face the day ahead.  
  
"Well, good afternoon you two," Lizzie's brother Matt said with his usual hint of sarcasm.  
  
The couple took a seat at the breakfast bar, keeping their heads down trying to hide the distinct redness growing on their faces.  
  
"Ignore him," Jo said walking toward Lizzie and Gordo, "Happy Birthday Lizzie!!" Jo McGuire said with excitement as she embraced her grown up daughter.  
  
"Thanks mom." Lizzie looked around the room, "where's dad?"  
  
"He's outside, why don't you go find him," Jo said with a smile.  
  
Lizzie looked to Gordo both with a questioning look on their faces.  
  
They stood from where they were seated and made their way to the front door, Matt, Miranda and Jo followed close behind. Lizzie opened the front door to find her father sat on the hood of a brand new car parked in their drive way.  
  
"Is that....is that for me?" Lizzie questioned somewhat astounded.  
  
"Well we know you've been trying to save up for a new car for a while now, so we thought we'd save you the hassle....Happy 21st Birthday Lizzie!!" Sam said now holding out the keys for Lizzie to get.  
  
"Oh thank you daddy," Lizzie said as she took the keys from her father and threw her arms around his shoulders. She turned back around with a smile directed at her mother "thanks a lot too mom!"  
  
"You're welcome sweetie," replied Jo.  
  
"Aahhhhh, can you believe this Gordo?" Lizzie screamed as she ran back over to Gordo, jumping into his arms. "What could possibly top this?" She asked laughing.  
  
'If only you knew Lizzie McGuire, if only you knew,' Gordo thought to himself with a grin as he returned the hug.

* * *

I know this is such a predictable story, but hey, its fluff!!  
  
I really appreciate the reviews, so please keep them coming.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
loopylou 


	3. My promise to u!

Hey Guys!!

I know its been a while, but I've had a few reviews of late asking why I haven't updated. It got me thinking that in actual fact I am in a way a hypocrite by begging Ladyravan99 to update her stories when I haven't been doing that either.

So, I promise all you guys who are still reading, that I will try my best to get the next chapter written soon, and get it posted for all to read!!

If Ellen aka Ladyravan99 can do it then I can do it too!!!

I'll be back ASAP!!!

Thanks for reading!!

Loopylou

Oh and Jeb…if you're still out there, please consider putting your fics back on the site, they were really great!!


End file.
